


Little spider

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Dead Midoriya Inko, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Parent Peter Parker, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: Midoriya Inko died in the flames of her home.All that's left of her is her three year old son.Izuku goes to live with his dad and a bunch of aunts and uncles.(Or: Peter Parker finds out he has a kid.)





	1. Hello Papa!

Izuku waited by the gate for his mother to pick him up. She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago! She was gonna make katsudon tonight!

Little did he know that he would not be having katsudon with his mother ever again. 

Maybe she was running late! The boy thought. 

Everyone else was gone and only one teacher was left. He watched over the little boy and listened to him talk about quirks excitedly. 

Two minutes later a police car pulled up in front of the school and two police officers got out.

"Midoriya Izuku?" One of them asked. 

The small boy looked up at them and frowned. 

"Yes?" He said, wondering what was wrong. Where was Mama? 

The officers took their hats off and kneeled before the boy. 

"We are very sorry." 

Sorry? Sorry for what? 

"Your apartment building was on fire. We got everyone out that we could but..." 

His home was on fire?! Where was Mama!?

"We couldn't save your mother. By the time the firefighters got through the door it was too late. We are very very sorry." They told him sadly. 

Mama was gone?

He felt sadness wash over him like a small wave. He understood, but it still hurt.

Mama wouldn't be there to tuck him in bed and read him stories, he wouldn't hear her laugh anymore or taste her katsudon, he wouldn't have her warm hugs and he wouldn't get sleepy cuddles.

He wouldn't have bedtime kisses...

He wouldn't hear her say I love you anymore...

He was sad but then became determined. 

Even though his mama was gone he was still gonna become a hero! He would be the best hero for everyone and make them smile! 

"It wasn't your fault so don't be sad! I'm gonna be a hero and make everyone smile and be happy! Mama still smiles in heaven so it's okay!" He told them with a smile. 

The officers and the teacher were surprised. They were expecting the boy to cry and tell them that it was their fault for letting her die even though they did everything they could.

The smiled back at the boy. 

He was truly a blessing. 

They took the boy to the police station and searched his records for any living relatives. 

Midoriya Inko had a man by the name of Peter Parker listed as the little boy's birth father. 

Tsukauchi searched him up in every data base they had. 

He lived in New York. 

The boy's father lived in America.

God damnit...

Peter parker was twenty years old and Izuku was about to turn four in a few months. 

Meaning that Izuku was born when Peter was sixteen.

Curious, Izuku peeked over the desk and tried to read what was on the detective's screen.

"Peter... Parker... Am-America..." He read. 

The detective jumped and his head whipped over to the three year old.

"Peter Parker is your birth father. He lives in America in a city called New York." The detective told him after calming his racing heart. 

Izuku's eyes widened in wonder. 

"Papa lives in America? That's so cool! I wonder what quirk he has! Maybe when I get my quirk it'll be like his!" The toddler exclaimed. 

Tsukauchi smiled kindly at the boy and let him mumble about quirks. 

The rest of the evening the detective filled out paperwork and when he was done took Izuku home with him. Tomorrow they would go shopping and board the last plane for America in the afternoon. 

He had already called a friend in America and told them to meet him at the airport when they reached Washington DC. 

The two fell asleep that night after watching some movies and reading the small boy a bedtime story. 

* * *

When Izuku woke up it was still dark out. Sweat covered him from head to toe and tears ran down his face. 

He wiped them away and found himself signing the word love. 

Webs immediately shot out of his wrists and hit the wall. 

His eyes widened. 

He had a quirk...

His quirk just manifested!

He raced to the detective's room and started to shake him awake.

"Detective-san! Detective-san, I manifested my quirk!" He said excitedly. 

Tsukauchi bolted upright and stared at him.

"Really? What is it?" He asked sleepily. 

"Webs! I can shoot webs from my wrists!" Izuku bounced. 

"Can I see?" Tsukauchi wondered aloud. 

Izuku nodded and signed love at the wall again. A string of webs immediately shot out and stuck to the wall. 

Tsukauchi stared at them and smiled kindly. 

"Well then little spider-boy, we'll need to get you to the quirk specialist for your quirk." He told him. 

The boy just bounced and hopped around the room like a bunny and mumbled about the pros and cons of his new quirk.

* * *

The rest of the day went quite well and they found out that Izuku could not only shoot webs but he could stick to walls too and he could sense danger around him and he had super strength as well.

They had gone shopping for a few new clothes and some notebooks and pens for Izuku to write in.

When they got on the plane the toddler immediately started to write what he could, occasionally asking the detective for help on how to spell a word. 

Izuku fell asleep after a few hours of scribbling down words and drawing. 

Tsukauchi smiled and put the notebook and pen in Izuku's bag. 

Naomasa had explained to the boy that a friend of his would be taking over as Izuku's guardian once they got to the airport in America until they found Mr. Parker. 

Izuku had understood. 

When they arrived he woke Izuku up and led the boy off the plane with his stuff. 

Naomasa spotted his friend that was going to take Izuku to Mr. Parker. 

The eye patch was a dead give-away. 

"Fury! Good to see you!" Naomasa shouted with a smile. 

Nick Fury smiled back. 

"It's been quite some time Naomasa. This must be the kid you were telling me about over the phone." Fury replied. 

"Hi, I'm Izuku, and I'm gonna be a hero!" Izuku declared happily. 

Fury chuckled. "Is that so?"

Izuku nodded with a determined fire in his eyes. 

"You'll have to work hard and train a lot. Are you up for the challenge?" Fury asked crouching down to Izuku's level.

Izuku nodded with an affirmative him as the fire in his eyes only grew.

Fury smiled at him. 

This really was Peter's kid. 

They said their good-byes to the detective and started on their journey. 

He gave the three year old a granola bar and a juice pouch in the car. 

A few hours later they were at the triskelion and when Fury parked the car, he found no crumbs or juice in his back seats. 

The small boy hurried out of the car when Fury unbuckled him and threw his trash in the nearest garbage can. 

Fury was not starting to get attached, no siree. Nope. You can't prove anything!

He saw that Izuku started to get tired halfway to the triskelion dorms. Fury picked him up and carried him the rest of the way.

He found Peter hunched over a textbook and scribbling in a notebook. His mask was off but the rest of his suit was on. 

Izuku started to wake up and when he did his eyes widened. He looked to Nick and the tall man nodded. 

"Spider-Man!" Fury shouted. 

Peter jumped and scrambled out of his seat.

"Yes Fury?!" He squeaked. 

Izuku giggled. 

"Papa's silly Mr. Fury!" Izuku chirped. 

All of the sudden Izuku's head started to buzz. 

Izuku and Peter both winced and held their heads. 

Once the buzzing stopped Peter looked at the three year old with wide eyes. 

"Your my son" Peter said slowly and sat down. 

Izuku reached out for him. 

"Papa!" He smiled. 

Fury took Izuku over to the hero and set him in Peter's arms and put his stuff on the ground next to him. 

"You will be taking a vacation from hero work to spend some time with your son. That's an order." Fury said sternly and walked out after waving good bye to the two. 

"Can we go explore, Papa?" Izuku asked.

Peter looked at his son. 

"Yeah bud, we can explore for a little bit today and some more tomorrow." Peter replied and carried his son out of the room. 

_He had a son..._

Oh boy...


	2. Hello family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets the web warriors, the Avengers, and the rest of the crew.

Izuku woke up the next morning webbed to his father's chest while he made breakfast. 

"Papa? What's for breakfast?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

Peter smiled down at the sleepy toddler. 

"Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toast." He told the boy and kissed his head. 

"Can we have rice too?" Izuku wondered aloud. 

Peter raised an eyebrow at that. 

Must be a Japanese thing. 

He nodded and got out a pack of rice and began to cook it. 

Izuku sneakily added egg to it a few moments later. Peter didn't question it as he knew what the little boy did even though Izuku thought he wasn't looking. 

Once everything was done he put the food on trays and called for everyone. 

Peter took Izuku over to a table in another corner with their food after hearing the rumbling of feet.

He took the webbing off and sat down in a chair with Izuku in his lap. Izuku ate his rice happily and drank his apple juice. 

A bunch of people rushed into the cafeteria and got their food. 

Two boys stood dumbfounded with their food as they stared at their boyfriend with a green haired child in his lap.

Sam Alexander and Flash Thompson, more commonly known as Nova and Agent Venom, made their way over to the pair and sat down. 

Peter had his mask off and was smiling at the kid. 

"Papa, eat please!" Izuku said and shoved a spoonful of rice and egg towards Peter. 

Peter, not wanting to upset the boy, ate the food. 

It was actually really good. 

"That's really good buddy!" Peter beamed at the boy. 

Izuku smiled, satisfied with the answer and went back to eating. 

"Web-head, who's this little guy?" Nova asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. 

"This is my son, Izuku Midoriya. He's three years old, almost four." Peter told his boyfriends. 

"I came to live with Papa because Mama went to heaven." Izuku said sadly. "But that's okay because I like Papa. And I know Mama is still smiling in heaven!" He smiled. 

Everyone started to crowd around the table and coo at the boy. 

Izuku stared in awe at all of the heroes around him and silently wished he had his notebook with him.

There were so many cool quirks!

He made a mental note to ask them about their quirks later.

* * *

After breakfast Izuku and Peter left to go wander around some more. 

They found the Hulk in one of the training rooms. 

"Papa, he's green, like me!" Izuku exclaimed and clapped his hands excitedly. 

The Hulk stopped smashing things and turned to them.

"Bug-man? Bug-man and baby bug?" Hulk said confused before smiling and walking over to them. 

Izuku smiled back and rushed over to him. He climbed up the Hulk using his quirk and sat on the green giant's shoulder. 

Peter chuckled and smiled at them. 


End file.
